


Усилия

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Other, Sexual Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, dont' copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: О разнообразии видов.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Усилия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по внутрикомандному накуру.

— Это что? — спросила Вельзевул, глядя на возвышающийся перед ней столб белого света.

Столб качнулся.

— Что-то не так? — беззаботно уточнил Гавриил. — Внизу не принято пользоваться стандартным набором гениталий?

Для ангела, стоявшего посреди комнаты со спущенными штанами и их удручающе непонятным содержимым, он выглядел чересчур самоуверенно. Вельзевул поднялась на ноги, вспомнив, почему шесть тысяч лет мечтала свернуть ему шею.

— То есть, ты считаешь, что это, — начала она, кивком указав на толстую светящуюся палку, — называется «стандартный набор гениталий»?

— Разумеется, это он и есть, — ответил Гавриил с таким видом, словно она брякнула какую-то глупость. — Не пытайся меня одурачить, демон. Я изучал человеческую порнографию, там были иллюстрации.

— А-а-а, — протянула Вельзевул, внезапно всё понимая. Губы её сами разъехались в хищную улыбку. — Я тоже видела эту порнографию, — сказала она и щёлкнула пальцами, сотворяя себе пучок тентаклей.

***

— Это ещё что, — поделилась она три часа спустя, положив голову на широкую грудь вымотанного Гавриила. — Говорят, у Хастура целых _две_ лягушки. 

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
